Thaddeus Ross (Earth-616)
(March 2008) He reluctantly called on the expertise of Bruce Banner who came up with a report but not before the Red Hulk reached the base''King-Sized Hulk'' #01 (June 2008) In New York, the Red Hulk attacked Director of S.H.I.E.L.D Tony Stark's newly commissioned Helicarrier causing it to crash land and be destroyed. While there Red Hulk erased all files on the Hulk, using a sophisticated computer virus. After this attack Red Hulk headed to Gamma Base in Death Valley, Nevada where he squared off against A-Bomb before having to face android Harpies, and the original Hulk. Red Hulk even punched Uatu in the face for trying to watch their battle. Some of Doc Samson's clothing was found with dramatically increased radiation, so it is possible that Doc was the Red Hulk, although that is not conclusive yet. After fighting, and defeating, the Savage Hulk he was on top of a bridge claiming to be "the strongest there is" until interrupted by Thor. However, Thor found himself surprised and the Red Hulk managed, to get the upper hand, and leave Thor defeated on the moon. Returning to Earth, Red Hulk went on to cause an earthquake in San Fransisco which was being dealt with by the Hulk, She-Hulk, A-Bomb, the Avengers and the Fantastic Four. Thor then returns, and stating that he is angry, he promptly defeats Red Hulk in a few moments, and was about to slay him, but was stopped by A-Bomb, who said the Savage Hulk must be the one who defeats the Red Hulk. The Savage Hulk, and the Red Hulk then engage in combat, and it seems that the Red Hulk was gaining the upper hand, but then the Red Hulk overheated, and suddenly became really dizzy. This allowed the Savage Hulk to defeat the Red Hulk. Following Red Hulk's defeat, an LMD employed by the IntelligenciaHulk Vol 2 #23 visited the Red Hulk and told him that they were "cutting him loose." (June 2008) She-Hulk later gathered Thundra and Valkyrie as the Lady Liberators in an effort to apprehend the Red Hulk near Mount Rushmore, accidentally destroying the sculpture of Lincoln's face. They seemed to defeat him. After most of the group left, Red Hulk revealed he had played possum, and took Thundra forging a partnership with her. To settle a bet with the Grandmaster, the Collector teamed up Red Hulk with Tiger Shark, Baron Mordo, and Terrax against Hulk, Namor, Doctor Strange, and Silver Surfer. Eager for revenge on the his counterpart, Red Hulk agreed to take part in the fight, dubbing his team "The Offenders". He killed everyone and then went after Galactus. Galactus became enraged, took away the Red Hulk's Silver Surfer powers he had taken before, and sent him to Earth. Tired of taking orders from Grandmaster, he killed him. Before he died he brings the Defenders and the Offenders back to life and the Defenders defeated Red Hulk. The Grandmaster decided to show the Hulk the dead body of Jarella, breaking the Hulk's heart which gave the Red Hulk great satisfaction. Afterward Banner was somehow captured by AIM, and was detained underneath Gamma Base to be used to create a Gamma irradiated super soldier program behind Red Hulk, headed by MODOK and backed by General Ross. The plot was uncovered by She-Hulk, who was informed by a short haired Doc Sampson. Jennifer recruited reporter Ben Urich to help uncover the truth, who in turn recruited Peter Parker to aid in photography. As they infiltrated the underground base, Sampson revealed he was brainwashed by MODOK and revealed a long haired alter ego, who assaulted She-Hulk and alerted AIM and Red Hulk to their presence, fortunately Spider-Man appeared and began to fight him. The battle soon interrupted the tank containing Banner, causing him to transform into the Hulk. The Hulk attacked his doppelganger with the aid of Spider-Man. As the battle escalated, the Hulk body slammed his enemy into a Gamma generator in the base. Tired of their endless battles, the Red Hulk totally absorbed the radiation that powered the Hulk. As the base reached critical mass the defenseless Bruce Banner was rescued by a now intelligent A-Bomb. Red Hulk managed to catch up to Ben Urich and warned him that if one word saw print, he would kill everyone at the Front Line in one murderous rampage.The Incredible Hulk #600 After finding out that Domino had witnessed Red Hulk transforming from his human form, General Thunderbolt Ross and Doc Samson gave the Red Hulk his team of mercenaries dubbed "Code Red" (consisting of Punisher, Deadpool, Thundra, Elektra, and Crimson Dynamo XII) to hunt her down within 24 Hours. When Red Hulk ended up blinded by Wolverine, he was rescued by the Red She-Hulk who was wearing a ripped version of Domino's outfit and wielding Elektra's sais. Red Hulk then fought Red She-Hulk when she double-crossed him. Taking the battle up to a roof, Red She-Hulk then managed to throw Red Hulk off the roof, postponing the battle. The Ross LMD later confronted Red Hulk whilst wearing Redeemer armor, and was subsequently destroyed, an effort by Banner and Red Hulk to remove the face of the Intelligencia's planned takeover of America. it was later revealed that Red Hulk apparently kills General Ross at the behest of Bruce Banner, with whom he has formed an alliance.World War Hulks. Red Hulk made an apparent meeting with General Ross that concluded with the General's death (later revealed to be a ruse) when he showed up in the Redeemer armor, intending to kill the red giant. After the memorial service, Red Hulk met with his new ally who appeared to have orchestrated Ross' death all along, Bruce Banner. However, when the new Frightful Four attacked the Fantastic Four in the Baxter Building, Red Hulk came to their rescue. He managed to save everyone inside even though Mister Fantastic was kidnapped. He later goes out to help the X-men but fails at that also. After that he went to the Intelligencia's base and attempted to stop them. He failed when he was defeated by Hulkpool and the Hulked Out Heroes. During this battle, Ross found himself facing off with Red She-Hulk, where, when reverted to human form, he revealed to be Ross to those present, with Red She-Hulk quickly being revealed as his daughter Betty. | Powers = As Red Hulk: *'Superhuman Strength:' Red Hulk possesses vast superhuman strength and is as strong as an enraged savage hulk. Recently Red Hulk has also managed to kill the Hulk. Unlike the Green Hulk, his strength does not fluctuate with rage, it's constant. Hulk 22 *'Superhuman Stamina:' *'Superhuman Durability:' *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' *'Superhuman Leaping Ability:' *'Superhuman Speed:' Moved too fast for Iron Man to see . *'Gamma Radiation Emission:' Red Hulk constantly gives off gamma radiation. The rate of emission is increased the angrier he gets. *'Energy Absorption':Red Hulk is capable of absorbing energyAccording to Tom Breevort, Rulk beat the Odin-powered Thor by drawing on Thor's own power: "Finally, we've seen it established that the Red Hulk is fueled by cosmic energy, and what is the Odinpower if not a form of cosmic energy? So during their battle, it's likely that the Red Hulk was drawing on Thor's own power to fuel his fighting strength. Brevoort's QA. He said in his confrontation against the Hulk and his Defenders that he absorbs energy, more gamma, but can withstand the power cosmic. He also absorbed the powers of the Hulk leaving Bruce Banner powerless. *'Transformation:' Red Hulk is able to transform himself between his human form and his Hulk form, and will not transform between forms without consciously willing it. For example, when he was knocked out by She Hulk, he did not revert for hours even though he was unconscious. Formerly: For a brief time his mind controlled the form of Zzzax, and hence he commanded Zzzax's powers. When Ross's mind returned to his original body, he could still release some of Zzzax's electromagnetic energy at will. As the Red Hulk, he possessed super-strength and regenerative abilities. | Abilities = | Strength = "Thunderbolt" Ross possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. As Red Hulk he is strong enough to lift well in excess of 100 tons. | Weaknesses = He can become dizzy if he gets too hot. He also displays a notable weakness against bladed and sharp objects. The Punisher is able to easily slip a knife through his chest causing excessive bleeding, and later Wolverine is able to cut him open in the arm, back, chest and across the eyes, temporarily blinding him. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = A S.H.I.E.L.D.-issue handgun; ergonomically designed for his giant hands, taken from the armory of the Tony Stark designed Helicarrier.Uses several military weapons. | Notes = * Especially in earlier texts, the troops Ross commanded are erroneously described as members of the U.S. Army. Ross was a general in the United States Air Force and commanded Air Force troops. It is possible, though, that, occasionally and during his pursuit of the Hulk over the years, Ross was sometimes allowed to make use of forces from the Army as well. *Ross' military affiliation has been inconsistently portrayed in the comics. At times, Ross has been portrayed as an Army general. However, he is also frequently seen in an Air Force uniform, and indeed, he wore Air Force blues in his first appearance in Incredible Hulk #1. The Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Hulk 2004 issue officially lists Ross as a Lieutenant General (3 stars) in the U.S. Air Force. * The Red Hulk is actually capable of physically harming and even destroying cosmic entities as old and potent as Uatu and the Grandmaster with enhanced powers, as well as absorbing the energies of the Power Cosmic of a Herald of Galactus and slaying an earlier incarnation of Doctor Strange, even daring to challenge and enrage Galactus himself. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Generals Category:Hulkbusters members